Unspoken Connection
by Dylixia
Summary: Yaoi: "Everyone has their own story, Sasuke. I'm choosing to write you into mine." The festive season of Christmas leaves Sasuke thinking emptily about his failing life. It takes a stranger, Naruto, to make him realise who he really is. Naruto x Sasuke
1. When I First Found You

Groaning irritably, the tall man used a pale hand to shake away snowy flecks from his raven hair. He shivered beneath his grey overcoat, wrapping his navy blue scarf tighter around himself. The snow fell to the ground in a steady stream, small, white flakes twirling and dancing as they elegantly tumbled to the snow-blanketed floor. People chattered quietly as they walked together, discussing school, work and Christmas plans. The winter air of the night- by the laws of nature should have been freezing people to numbness with its cold. Instead, the Christmas spirit that lingered, almost tangible in the air, was enough to heat the hearts and bodies of people ambling through the snowy night. It was only the early days of December, but the excitement still buzzed in the atmosphere, people beginning Christmas shopping and plan-making. Despite the time being only six o'clock, the normally busy park's population was dwindling as people hurried off to get home. Sasuke Uchiha remained, observing the world silently through dark brown eyes.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he felt a glimmer of smugness as he liked to pretend that _he _was the reason the people scurried away. As if his presence was too intimidating for them to bear to be around him for any longer. What could he do? It was his Uchiha blood. Moments later, the park was empty. It was a large expanse of green field, a concrete path bisecting it, lampposts lighting the way for pedestrians. Sasuke had never been there before, but he found the gentle calm of night in the park very relaxing. Double-checking that the area was empty, guaranteeing him a short while of peace, Sasuke made his way over to a green bench that looked out at the town that the park was situated in. Christmas lights hung from multiple buildings, festive and warm. In the market square stood a proud Christmas tree, adorned with lights and a large star on top. A hint of a smile clung to Sasuke's lips as he took in the view. It didn't last for long though, as the world he was looking at was just too real.

He wanted to escape reality. That is why he found himself in this meaningless park of the local town. As an author, Sasuke should really have been prepared for rejection after rejection. But, as an Uchiha, rejection was unbearable. It seemed that lately, his writing skills had diminished. Now, he had nothing. He had just been rejected _again_. Having only created one successful book, Sasuke's confidence was fading rather quickly. His own publisher had turned on him, demanding a book worthy of publication in the next year, or their contract would be thrown away. Ripped up- gone.

Pride was the most important thing to all Uchihas. No-one could ever hope to understand the importance of keeping the family name strong and respected. Sasuke frowned, brow furrowing as he realised how disappointed his parents would be in him. His mother, like the sweet woman she was, would hide it and tell him she would always be proud of him, no matter what. Sasuke wasn't sure what hurt more; the fact that she would think he was stupid enough to believe that, or the fact that she would actually lie to him. Resting his elbows on his knees, Sasuke let his face fall into his hands.

"I need to let go of myself.." He whispered into the cold night, allowing it to be swallowed up by the increasing darkness.

"Then do it!" A commanding voice, bright with happiness, sounded beside him.

Sasuke frowned, pulling back from his hands to look up at the man before him. A tall blonde, with caramel skin and bright blue eyes, shining with understanding. He was looking down at Sasuke expectantly, as if awaiting an answer. Fighting back the urge to roll his eyes, Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose with a forefinger and thumb, trying to fight off the incoming headache.

"I wish it were that easy." He grumbled, deciding to humour this insistent stranger.

The young man before him threw back his head, revealing smooth tan skin, and laughed pleasantly. "Oh, that's just a state of mind."

Shifting slightly under the intense gaze Sasuke pinned him with, the blonde gave a nervous smile, obviously having an internal debate. A few seconds later he hesitantly sat down next to Sasuke, perching on the end of the bench. He turned shining cerulean eyes to Sasuke, that nervous smile still present on his pink lips.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki." The blonde introduced himself, giving Sasuke a curt nod.

Sasuke returned the gesture. "Sasuke Uchiha."

"Sasuke Uchiha?" Sasuke _did_ roll his eyes this time, as Naruto echoed his words. "As in the author?"

Trying very hard to mask his surprise, Sasuke nodded once more, in confirmation. Naruto's eyes lit up even brighter, a task previously thought to be impossible. Awe and surprise flashed across Naruto's face as he studied Sasuke's facial features very hard. He leaned closer to the taller male, definitely invading the Uchiha's personal space bubble.

"Wow, you really don't look how I thought you would. I imagined an older man, aged and educated by time, silver hair brushed back wildly, untamed. Someone that keeps to themselves- someone mysterious. I'm in love with your work, Sasuke- I have to say. When I first read _'Expectations'_, I just connected with it immediately." Naruto gushed, sitting back in his seat. His eyes were still wide, almost disbelieving.

Sasuke had to admit, his heart melted a little at the display of admiration and respect.

"I swear," Naruto continued, ignorant of his happy rambling. "It felt like I was reading something I myself had written, except worded better and more amusing!" Naruto chuckled. "In short, I love your work."

"Too bad my publisher doesn't." Sasuke sighed, closing the subject. Naruto eyed him warily.

"Excuse me?" Naruto frowned. "How could he not?"

"I don't know. Who am I to say? I'm failing as who I am." Sasuke mumbled. He didn't feel like he owed this stranger anything, but the words seem to slip out of his mouth like air. Something about Naruto just made him relax. Maybe it was just the atmosphere, or maybe it was the way Naruto's deep blue, ocean-depths eyes peered up at him, as if he were the most fascinating person on Earth. It was a major ego boost, Sasuke knew that much- at least!

"I understand. I'm an artist, you see. Things aren't going so well for me either." Naruto yawned, crossing his arms behind his head, and resting it against them. "Ah, well." He waved a hand dismissively. "I should be happy. It's Christmas soon, right?"

"Yeah, I know." Sasuke snapped, growing more and more irritable as the night air grew colder.

"Jeez- no need to get so agitated. I'll leave if you want me to." Naruto started to get up, to prove his point.

Panic shook Sasuke to the bone. He didn't want to be alone tonight- not yet. "No! Don't go, please?" Receiving a confused look for his outburst, Sasuke almost blushed. Keyword: almost.

"Sure. Erm," Naruto drummed his fingers against his denim-clad thigh as he stared straight ahead, blankly. His mind spun as he tried to muster up a topic to talk about. "Why do you think you're a failure?"

"I don't know myself anymore." The answer came out before Sasuke even had a chance to think about it. Surprised, he realised that it was true. "I don't know who I am, but I don't like myself- I know that much."

"Hm." Naruto gave a non-commital grunt and shifted to face Sasuke. "Do you.. do you want to go get some coffee? A slice of cake, maybe?" Naruto's words hung in the air, twinkling like Christmas lights. They promised comfort and maybe understanding and realisation.

Before he knew it, Sasuke was nodding eagerly, and the two of them were making their way into town. They walked side by side, hands brushing occasionally. Even though they were complete strangers to each other, it was comfortable. It felt warm, and right. Naruto was happily whistling the tune to a well-known Christmas song, until Sasuke shot him a glare which could rival icicles in terms of coldness. The whistling blonde immediately stopped, scratching at the back of his neck nervously.

"So, what kind of music do you like?" Naruto chirped, pleased with this conversational topic.

"I don't listen to music much." Naruto almost died. All that thinking, just to find a topic they could both have interest in, only to receive such a typical answer?! "But when I do, I listen to old rock, mainly. The classics."

Naruto smiled. "Me too."

The rest of the journey continued in almost-silence. With each step they took, both could feel themselves growing more and more comfortable. Entering the small but cosy coffee shop, they took a seat at a two-person table at the back of the room. Suddenly, the atmosphere became awkward- as if the situation had only just sank in. Here Sasuke was, seeking comfort in the company of a complete stranger. There was something secure about it, though. Perhaps it was because he knew that Naruto wouldn't judge; didn't know him well enough to have the right to.  
After they had ordered their drinks; a mocha for Sasuke and a hot chocolate deluxe for Naruto, small talk ensued. Talk of literature, poets, art and movies. They had such different views on everything- except books. Naruto adored Sasuke's work- his three books that he had previously had published. Unfortunately, Sasuke had never seen of Naruto's art. He didn't care much for art. Which, Naruto commented, was odd- considering that Sasuke was an author and was supposed to be into 'arts and crap'. For an artist, Naruto didn't seem too appreciative of his own trade.

Their drinks came and were consumed, their conversation never-ending. Somehow, they had moved onto the topic of religion, afterlife, politics and society in general. It seemed that with each passing hour, their conversation became deeper, more personal. There was an instant connection. It was faint, and oh-so delicate, but it was there. Like an invisible red thread wrapped around their hearts, connecting them always. It was still thin, fibres still strengthening and wrapping together. If they moved too fast, it would snap- but if they let it grow, it would become a rope and a strong relationship would be founded.

"So, your brother is a famous author, too?" Naruto questioned, running a fingertip around the rim of his empty cup. "He sounds more like the devil, in my opinion! I get the impression from his books that he likes to put on a front."

Sasuke chuckled, settling back in his chair. "Yes, he really is Satan himself, and yes, we all do that. It's an Uchiha thing. We don't like people to know what we're really thinking." Sasuke smirked, glancing at his watch. It was eleven at night, time really had flown.

"Oh?" Naruto put his chin in his hand, leaning closer to Sasuke over the small table. His eyes were trained on Sasuke's, gaze piercing through and into his soul.

"Yeah.." Sasuke murmured, pulling his grey overcoat back on. Buttoning it back up, he regarded Naruto silently. He dug his hand into his pocket and drew out his wallet. Taking out a few notes, he left them on the table. His heart sank in his chest. It felt wrong to leave, but he really had to go. He had to be up early, in the morning. He couldn't stay out any later than this.  
"Listen, Naruto... I have to go to a wedding tomorrow- of my mum's best friend. Do you think you and I could meet up for breakfast before I go? I don't want to sound too forwa-"

"Of course, Sasuke! That'd be cool. I have to go Christmas shopping tomorrow anyways. Shall we meet up here again?" Sasuke's heart swelled at the pleased tone that once again dripped from Naruto's voice.

Blushing slightly as a small smile worked its way onto his lips, Sasuke walked with Naruto to the street corner, where their ways parted.

"So, same place; ten o'clock?" Naruto suggested, sticking his hands into his pockets.

"Yeah, sure. Can't wait." Sasuke ran a hand through his raven spikes, giving Naruto a small wave as he turned away. "See you."

"'Course. Bye, Sas."

Sasuke couldn't remember the last time he had felt so content. The Christmas lights had been turned off, dropping the blanket of darkness over the small town. The streets were almost empty, only a few streetlights remaining on. As Sasuke made his way home, he let a full-blown grin slide onto his face. He would be seeing Naruto again tomorrow. He had found out a lot about the blonde. It somehow felt like they were in the same place in life, thinking along the same lines. As if their minds were in tune, like two radios on the same station- which just happened to be one which no-one else could reach.

It was something special; _Naruto_ was something special.  
He knew he'd have to hold on tight, or he'd lose it. But he wasn't going to: this was one thing in his life that was going to go right.


	2. Drawn To Each Other By The Stars

Breakfast the next morning went well. Yet again, revelations were had, similarities were discovered and opinions changed. Sasuke as a person was changing, and it was all Naruto's doing. By now, three weeks later, on Christmas Eve, no less, they were friends. That is, if you could even _label_ such a distinct and powerful connection. That thread that joined them together, it was stronger- unbreakable. This bond between them was eternal. It didn't matter; friends, soul-friends, soul_mates_? Whatever they were to each other, they had blurred all the lines, and it felt good to.

Knowing each other so well; it was refreshing. By getting to know Naruto, Sasuke was learning who he was himself. He had never felt clearer about who he was. There was something about Naruto that grounded Sasuke. Meeting up with the blonde had become an addiction. If there was ever a day when an arrangement to see each other could not be made, it passed agonisingly slowly. It was painful, and both men experienced the worst sensation of withdrawal that either had ever encountered. There was a spring to his step, a song in his heart and a smile on his face. Sasuke was happy, and the feeling he felt towards Naruto was definitely mutual. Everything was going smoothly. That is, until Sasuke had one of those annoying epiphanies.

Admittedly, most people enjoyed and appreciated epiphanies. Sasuke, being the emotionally stunted young man that he was, did not. They were the kind of undetectable events that threw everything in your life around, jumbled it up until it was no longer recognisable as what it once was. _Especially_ those that concerned other people. It had been one of the best nights of his life. Two weeks or so after Sasuke had met Naruto, the two of them had been lounging around in Naruto's living room. Drinking a few beers, sharing a few stories and laughing together. It was nearing eleven o'clock at night and Sasuke had the heavy feeling in his chest, the one that constantly reminded him that he'd have to be leaving soon. He would have to return home to his dark, empty house, slump onto the bed and futilely attempt to sleep off the impending loneliness. That was how it went all the other nights. But that night was different;somehow, the cheerful topic of conversation had switched to one much more dark.

Childhood.

They were both orphans; Sasuke having lost his family in a freak accident at a family gathering, save for his older brother, Itachi Uchiha. Naruto had been an orphan from birth, his parents hunted down and killed by dodgy drug dealers who had a bone to pick with Naruto's father. Still, the boys were strong, and somehow they coped. Perhaps meeting each other was part of destiny, because it strengthened who they were- meeting someone so similar to themselves.

The evening's happy atmosphere had crashed when Sasuke was reduced to tears just by talking about his family's past. He had never cried in front of a friend before, and the reaction he received was most definitely not the one he expected. He expected sneers, snide comments and resentment towards him for breaking down like that. Instead, he was swept into Naruto's strong arms as the blonde held onto him, hands fisted in the Uchiha's black shirt. They sat in silence, hearts wrenching and tears slowly soaking the other's shirts. Neither minded, neither moved.

Minutes passed before Sasuke drew away. Peering up into cerulean orbs, he felt his heart stop. The emotions swimming in Naruto's blue eyes were reflections of what he felt boiling inside him. Then, he knew. He was in love with Naruto. There was no lying, or denying. He had never felt this close to someone- had never met anyone who knew him better than he knew himself. All of a sudden, he felt like he wasn't alone anymore.

Being in love is a difficult thing. It always is, for some reason or another. It's a sticky feeling in your chest, constantly spiralling. It seems to suck in every other feeling that lies inside you, covering it in the black tar of powerful emotion. You can't fight it, and you're hopeless against it. That is what Sasuke hated about being in love. He needed, and craved, control. Falling in love was something that he never wanted to do. He knew that once he fell into that hole, it would be almost impossible to get out. The raven could almost laugh at his predicament. Seeking comfort in the arms of a stranger was clearly not the brightest thing he had ever tried to do, because he had ended up walking right into love's deceitful trap.

Naturally, Sasuke had lived in denial for about a week. Every time he saw Naruto (which was every day), the pit in his chest grew deeper and deeper, the sticky feeling increasing. Eventually, he gave up. Fighting against something so powerful was a waste of energy. Instead, he came to accept it as a part of who he was. As a part of him that Naruto helped him discover.

-------------------------------------------------  
Christmas was drawing close. The excitement was palpable in the air, buzzing around Naruto and Sasuke as they sat on the very same bench that they sat with each other on, on the first day that they met each other.

"Do you know where you're going in life, Sasuke?" Naruto asked distantly, staring off into space, a vacant look in his eyes.

"Perhaps," Sasuke sighed,playing with a loose thread on his coat. "I suppose I don't. I don't suppose there's much point in knowing anyways."

"Really?" Naruto frowned, the look in his eyes disappearing as he turned to face Sasuke. "You don't know where you want to be in ten years? I want to try my hardest- to achieve my dreams." Naruto smiled, running a tan hand through outrageous blonde spikes.

"Yeah, really. Naruto- you have to succeed. Be a somebody, for all us nobodies who can't." Whispered Sasuke, immediately feeling flushed at the intensity of his words.

"We'll succeed- both of us- together." Was all Naruto said, not directly commenting.

A comfortable silence ensued, both men staring blankly at the people walking in front of them, directly in their line of sight.

"Don't you love Christmas, Sasuke?" Naruto suddenly asked, shattering the silence of the late evening.

"I suppose." Was Sasuke's emotionless and dry reply. Naruto rolled his eyes playfully.

"You're so depressing. Shall I tell you why Christmas is my favourite holiday?" Naruto cheerfully asked, not waiting for an answer (no) before continuing. "It's so beautiful. The colours, the snow, the cold air and the mornings. The way everyone buzzes with excitement, running around like headless chickens, searching for the perfect gift for people. I think it's the best time of the year to just sit back, and watch. To observe. To observe people's lives and the way they live."

"Why do you care about other people's lives?" Sasuke drawled, slouching in his seat on the uncomfortable green bench.

Naruto's brow furrowed. "What, don't you care about other people?"

"I only care about you, myself and my brother." Sasuke replied, closing his eyes. "Sometimes I wonder if I should care at all."

"Oh, bastard. You're so cold." Naruto murmured, a slight sadness to his words.

"No, I just think I'm bad for you." Sasuke's eyes snapped open and his hands flew to cover his mouth. He hadn't meant to blurt such a thing out.

"Excuse me?" Naruto eyed Sasuke carefully, probably wondering what the hell was flying through his friend's mind.

"I just.." Sasuke trailed off, thinking hard about how to phrase his answer. "I feel like I'm forcing myself upon you."

Naruto's reply was immediate.

"Everyone has their own story, Sasuke. I'm choosing to write you into mine." His voice was low, but words soft and true. Sasuke felt something in his heart snap. "Come on, let's go back to my place. It's getting cold out."

His heart beating faster than it ever had before, pounding painfully against his chest, Sasuke allowed himself to be pulled up by Naruto. Together, they walked down winding streets, heading back to Naruto's house. As they walked past countless numbers of closing shops, Sasuke began to sense Naruto's agitation.

"Naruto- are you okay?" He asked, placing a hand on the shorter man's shoulder.

"I'm fine." Naruto blatantly lied, forcing a relaxed smile.

"Hn," and the journey continued in silence.

Then, when they were a block or maybe two away from Naruto's home, the blond grabbed Sasuke by the wrist, halting his footsteps. Fixing Naruto with an intense gaze, Sasuke waited for an explanation.

"Sasuke.. I..." Naruto trailed off, averting his eyes to the floor. "I just have to know something." His eyes snapped back up to Sasuke's. "What are we?"

The question caught Sasuke by surprise, dark brown eyes widening as he frantically searched his friend's face. Admittedly, Sasuke _had_ thought Naruto was gay, or bisexual, at least. They had never discussed sexuality, but it was obvious when one paid attention to the little details. Like when Naruto leaned in extra close to him, as if he were the most fascinating person in the world. The casual touches, legs brushing and playing with Sasuke's hair. A lot of the time, they casually flirted with each other. It was fun and it was stress-relieving. It had originally meant nothing, but ever since Sasuke's little 'epiphany', he found it did start to mean something more.

"Like.. soulmates." Sasuke whispered, and to his surprise, he found he meant it and he did not regret saying it.

In seconds, Naruto leaned forwards and brushed his lips against Sasuke's in a sweet and tender kiss. Kissing Naruto on the cold street corner on Christmas Eve, it just felt _right_. Their lips melded together, warm and tingling. Twisting his fingers in long blonde hair, Sasuke angled Naruto's head differently, deepening the kiss. The wind blew strongly around them, snowflakes slowly beginning to fall, only to be whipped up by the harsh winds, being sent spiralling to the ground. The night was silent but their heartbeats were loud in their ears.

Pulling back for air, Naruto had the widest grin on his face. Entwining his fingers with Sasuke's, he brought their clasped hands up to his lips before placing a chaste kiss on the back of Sasuke's hand.

_"Do you feel it, too?"_ He whispered, his voice barely audible but carried to Sasuke by the wind.

_"Yes_._"_

There was a mutual understanding between them, passed silently by the unbreakable connection that bound them so tightly together. They each knew what the other was asking, when their eyes, shining brightly with excitement, met and the whole world stopped. Laughing heartily, Naruto gripped Sasuke's hand tighter in his own and started running back to his home, tugging Sasuke behind him.  
In the soft glow of Christmas lights, their eyes sparkled and their faces were lit up with anticipation. With each passing moment, Sasuke felt his heart being drawn closer to Naruto's. Problems and worries were lost to the wind as they ran together, back to Naruto's apartment.


	3. Bound Together By Threads In Our Hearts

Ice and fire were joined together when a pair of cold lips clashed against warm ones. Orange and blue jackets were ripped from their wearers, strewn haphazardly across the floor as the two fumbled blindly in the suffocating darkness. Yes, as if the night had destroyed all oxygen, when it fell heavily. Their lips mashed together, teeth clanking and breaths mingling. They each searched for condolence within the other, lungs screaming for oxygen, but their minds pretended that the air they craved was inside the lips of the other. Desperately pressing closer to each other, their hands explored and their lips attacked. It was rough, it was passionate, it was real. His caramel skin seemed to radiate heat, the fire within his soul burning when it slipped from his chest and past the lips of his porcelain-skinned lover. Pale hands found purchase in blonde hair, tugging Naruto down for another kiss. Slamming against walls and grinding against each other. It was how they wanted it, how they _needed_ it.

"Sasuke--" A strangled moan, a broken cry of the other's name as burning needs met each other in a particularly harsh grind of the hips.

"Naruto," A reply whispered against kiss-swollen lips. Sasuke ran his hands over Naruto's exposed torso, hungrily exploring the expanse of tanned skin.

Tongues touched and danced together as their bodies pressed even closer. The room was too hot, a thin sheen of perspiration making their naked skin shine in the dim light of the hallway. Things all seem to fall into place as they embraced each other. All of the suppressed desire, the unexplainable feelings and the unbreakable connection. For so long, they had hidden from it. Locked up their thoughts in metal cages, throwing away the key and shoving the box to the back of their minds. Ignorance is bliss- but that is never true when it comes to feelings. Sooner or later, they begin festering, getting worse. The feelings exploded and fused together, making their hearts swell in their chests and affecting their breathing.

Piercing through the lust-clouded haze that swallowed Sasuke's mind, came forth a thought that made his blood run cold. His mind started to race as he desperately searched for a way to phrase his question. Eventually, he gave up, knowing that he would get even less coherent as time passed on. Arousal always made Sasuke quite brain-dead...  
Pulling his lips away from Naruto's neck, which was now marked with several darkening love bites, Sasuke let out a shaky breath and braced himself for the possible answers to the question he was about to ask.

"Does this.. This means something, right?" He whispered, breath coming in short pants.

Naruto's azure eyes disappeared from sight as he closed them tightly. His head fell back to rest against the sky blue-painted walls, blonde spikes splayed out around his head in a soft halo. As he regained his breath, his fingers dug harshly into Sasuke's pale forearms as his grip tightened. Closed lids slid open, revealing sapphire eyes, darkened by lust. Swallowing thickly, he licked his kiss-swollen lips to moisten them, gazing up at Sasuke through spiky blonde bangs. He seemed did not seem fazed by Sasuke's hesitations, he was as calm as ever.

"No, Sasuke." Naruto replied, dryly. "I like to fuck every random stranger that I meet on the streets." Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the sarcastic answer.

A smirk tugging at the corners of his lips, he swooped in to kiss Naruto again. Their lips met in a heated battle, feet moving quickly as they struggled to reach the bedroom without breaking the contact between them. Throwing open the bedroom door to reveal an extremely orange, messy room, Sasuke manoeuvred their entwined bodies through the doorway and over to the double bed situated in the centre of the room. Losing to the mind-numbing feeling of skin on skin, Naruto found it impossible to tell where his body ended and Sasuke's started. They were joining together, pressed impossibly close. Breathing in each other's scent, and feeling the heat intensifying along with the lust and passion between them.

He wrapped tan arms around a pale waist, a forefinger and thumb absently playing with a loose thread on the back pocket of Sasuke's dark denim jeans. Trailing his fingers back up, he slid them down into the pants, tips meeting the elastic waistband of black cotton boxers. They had been kissing for long enough, Naruto decided. The need that he felt for more intimacy was burning in his stomach, desperately trying to claw its way out. Giving in, he let nimble fingers slip around to the front of Sasuke's jeans, hastily unbuckling the belt loop and working on the brass button. Moments later, Naruto slowly came to the realisation that all of Sasuke's movements had stopped. Anxiety gently nudged its way into his mind- why was Sasuke hesitating again? Raising blue eyes to darkest brown, Naruto shivered underneath the intensity of Sasuke's gaze. He was watching Naruto's hand movements intently, that infuriating smirk still pulling at his lips as he supported himself on his arms.

"What?" Naruto smiled gently, voice twinkling with amusement. He didn't pause in his actions, sliding the brown leather belt out of its loops, and tugging down on Sasuke's now unbuttoned pants.

Sasuke shook his head slowly, returning the smile. Bucking his hips up, he made it easier for Naruto to remove the offending piece of clothing. Using skilful movements, he managed to remove his own socks, which hit the floor just after his trousers did. Dark eyes roamed over Naruto's torso, tracing the faint trail of golden hair that ran down the blonde's navel, disappearing under the waistband of his jeans. Eager to follow the trail, (or maybe simple curiosity was just his excuse), Sasuke made light work of removing Naruto's jeans and underwear. They were carelessly thrown to the floor to join Sasuke's own clothes in a messy pile.

Craning his neck for another passionate kiss, Naruto slid his tongue through Sasuke's parted lips, deepening it. Hands coming down to Sasuke's hips, he pulled on the elastic waistband of the raven's boxers, before letting it snap back and ping against pale skin. Sasuke gasped softly, pulling back from the kiss for air. Flushed and breathing heavily, they stared into each other's eyes for what felt like an eternity.

"I'm glad I met you." Sasuke whispered, pressing baby kisses to Naruto's jaw.

Naruto's fingers fumbled around, tugging on Sasuke's boxers before removing them with one swift movement. Sasuke kicked them off. Naruto grinned happily, hand disappearing beneath his pillow for a moment. "Yeah, me too. It's destiny."

Sasuke snorted softly as Naruto brought his hand back from underneath his blue pillow, revealing a small tube of lube. Handing it to Sasuke, he playfully swatted the Uchiha on the shoulder.

"Hey, bastard," He chided him. "It is, and you know it." He flopped back down onto the bed, fingers tangling themselves in the blue duvet as he forced himself to relax.

"Hn." Was Sasuke's intellectual reply as he popped open the cap on the tube. Squeezing a generous amount onto his hands, he rubbed them until they were slick with the substance. "Are you ready, loser?"

Naruto sighed melodramatically. "That's what I love most about you, Sasuke. How _nice_ you are to me." Having received only a patiently blank stare at his sarcastic answer, he rolled his eyes. "Yes, I'm ready."

Sasuke chuckled quietly, the laughter subsiding as he circled Naruto's entrance with a lubricated -checking by raising his eyes to meet Naruto's once more, he pushed in when he received a nod in return. Naruto stiffened but did no more at the slow intrusion. Sasuke wriggled his finger slowly before adding a second. Naruto winced instantly, exhaling deeply. Scissoring his fingers, Sasuke worked the tight passage, curling his fingers to brush against a bundle of nerves that ripped a low moan from Naruto's throat.

"Fuck, Sasuke. Hurry up." Naruto hissed his plead, pushing down on the fingers.

"Patience is a virtue." Sasuke chirped, pulling his fingers out. Reaching for the lube again, he squeezed some more onto the palm of his hands, slicking his length with the gel-like substance, biting his lip at the sensation of the cold liquid on his heated flesh.

Feeling burning eyes on him, Sasuke looked up from his actions. Naruto was glaring at him, getting to his knees on the bed. Wrapping an arm around his lover's neck, he pulled him down to brush his lips against his.

"And lust is a sin." Naruto whispered, pressing his lips to Sasuke's in a chaste kiss. Tugging him down, he returned to his position of laying down on the bed, Sasuke hovering over him.

"Cleanse me then." Sasuke murmured, positioning himself atop Naruto.

"What, and by purging your sins, take them upon myself?" Naruto snorted, wriggling beneath Sasuke in order to get more comfortable.

"Mmhm," Sasuke replied, inhaling deeply with his face buried in Naruto's neck. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." A soft kiss momentarily distracted Naruto as Sasuke pushed into him, slowly and steadily.

No matter how ready he was, it still hurt like Hell. Pushing down and dampening the urge to thrust forward, Sasuke remained stationary, lips fixed to Naruto's in an attempt to swallow and destroy the harsh breaths and groans of pain that escaped. Reaching down between them, he wrapped pale fingers around Naruto's length, pumping experimentally.

"Move." Came the order, in a forced whisper.

Needing no more encouragement than that, Sasuke hooked his arms underneath Naruto's knees and lifted them until one of Naruto's legs was thrown over his shoulder. After a few shallow thrusts, Sasuke's pace increased. He slammed into Naruto further, the heat that was wrapped around him becoming almost unbearably good. Passionate, breathy moans filled the room as they moved together, bodies slick with sweat and moving with ease. Naruto was definitely not passive as a lover. He arched up to meet every one of Sasuke's fast-paced thrusts, hands roaming the expanse of Sasuke's pale back, as his nails raked over the skin.

Fire burned in Naruto's stomach, curling and getting hotter until it spread throughout his whole body. He quivered beneath Sasuke, peering up at him through half-mast lids. Sasuke's own eyes were closed, brow furrowed in pleasure has he thrust in and out of his lover. Reaching down, Sasuke attached hot lips to Naruto's neck, sucking on forgotten purplish bruises, bringing them flaring back to life. Naruto moaned loudly, the sensation being too much for his drastically over-sensitised skin. The half-formed moan heightened in volume when a hot hand encircled his erection, squeezing tightly.

Pumping Naruto in rhythm with his thrusts, Sasuke calculatingly angled his hips differently, until he received another delicious moan for his efforts. Slowing his pace, he switched to rocking his hips from side to side, stimulating Naruto's prostate. The blonde writhed underneath him, breath escaping swollen pink lips in heavy pants as his nails bit deeper into Sasuke's snow-white skin. Knowing that neither of them could last much longer, Naruto pulled his leg down from Sasuke's shoulder and proceeded to wrap them around the thin waist, locking his ankles. Entwining tanned fingers into silky black tresses, Naruto pulled Sasuke's face closer.

"_This means everything. You mean everything._" He whispered, kissing Sasuke once more. It was a soft and true kiss, with hearts and souls poured into it, only broken by the long moan that slipped from Sasuke's mouth to Naruto's at his release inside the blonde.

Feeling Sasuke shivering above him and his hot seed erupting deep within him was enough to push Naruto over the edge. Crying out a broken version of Sasuke's name, he came against their stomachs, aided by Sasuke's sinful hand. Riding out his orgasm, Sasuke gave a few more harsh thrusts before collapsing against the younger man beneath him, entirely spent. Pulling out of Naruto, he rolled onto his side, resting his head against Naruto's shoulder. His dark eyes followed the rise and fall of Naruto's chest as his breathing evened out and returned to its normal pace. Glancing up, brown eyes met blue and suddenly the invisible thread that connected their hearts gave a particularly harsh tug, and their lips met in a kiss that was full of mutual understanding and love.

Forcing himself up from the bed, Sasuke tiredly stumbled over to his previously discarded black satchel and sorting through it before he found what he was looking for. He pulled out a box, wrapped tightly in orange gift-wrap. A red ribbon was tied neatly around it, a bow adorning the top. Returning to the bed, he sat down at Naruto's side and handed him the present.

"Happy Christmas, dumbass." Naruto's eyes lit up at the sight of the gift, and he ignored the insult playfully added to Sasuke's sentence.

Fingering the corner of the paper, Naruto glanced shyly up at Sasuke, silently requesting permission to open it. Throwing a glance to the bedside clock, Sasuke smiled. "It's one in the morning. That means it's Christmas Day. Of course you can open it."

Needing no further encouragement, Naruto tore into the package, excitement and anticipation shining brightly in sapphire orbs. Tossing the crumpled and ruined wrapping paper into a nearby bin, Naruto brought the small green box closer to his face. Pulling off the lid, he smiled brightly when he saw its contents. A silver pendant with a large spiral hanging loosely. Embedded in the centre was a tiny Uchiha fan. Naruto gasped when the small detail met his eye. Grinning widely, he reached down to undo the clasps. Putting the necklace around his neck, he fastened them again, with difficulty. Sasuke felt his heart swell in his chest at the sight of the pendant around Naruto's neck. Reaching out, he gingerly traced his fingertips over the cool metal. Naruto's warm hand wrapped around his fingers, trailing upwards to hold his hand properly.

A heavy blush was painted across Naruto's cheeks as he tugged Sasuke away from the bed.

"I, I painted you a picture." Naruto admitted, and Sasuke's heart rate increased tenfold. _For him_.

With their hands still clasped tightly together, Naruto lead Sasuke to a large pine wood easel that held a medium sized canvas, masked from their view by a paint splattered orange sheet. Naruto released Sasuke's hand and wrapped his fingers tightly around the cloth. Biting his lip nervously, he averted his gaze from Sasuke's. He whipped away the cloth with one swift movement.  
Sasuke couldn't help but gawk at the sight before him. A beautiful painting- it was of the two of them. It was a replica of the photo the two had taken when they were at the fairground together. Naruto's arm was thrown over Sasuke's shoulder, pulling the raven close. They were looking at each other, eyes alight with unmasked happiness and adoration. Sasuke realised that had been the day when his resolve had cracked and he couldn't hold back his admiration for the blonde boy anymore. Every detail was perfect. From each wild spike of Sasuke's jet black hair, to the tiny freckles that were sprinkled across Naruto's tan cheeks.

It was a gorgeous piece. Down in the corner was a Japanese signature, elegantly painted on in black ink. The kanji were bold, and just above that was written; _'My precious person.' _Sasuke almost died from resisting the urge to wrap the blonde into his arms.

"It's beautiful, Naruto. Thank you so much." Relief visibly washed over Naruto, the blush disappearing and his eyes lighting up. "You know, I feel like a jerk in comparison.. my present to you is crap compared to this masterpiece." Sasuke gestured to the painting, that stood proud in all its glory.

Naruto shook his head quickly, grinning at Sasuke. His tan fingers came up to touch the pendant lightly. Its weight on his chest was already becoming familiar and comforting. "I _love _it, Sasuke. It means a lot."

"You mean a lot to me." Sasuke smiled, tugging the blonde towards him.

The gentle hug felt like it lasted forever, and neither boy attempted to move away. Letting out a content sigh, Sasuke felt the cold metal of Naruto's pendant press against his own bare chest. Just then, he remembered that they were both naked as the day they were born, stinking like sex too. Wrinkling his nose, he reluctantly pulled away from Naruto.

"Come on, loser. We have to get cleaned up." Sasuke sighed, heading towards the bathroom.

"Way to ruin the moment, bastard!" Naruto half-laughed, following his friend quickly. "You better be extra nice to me from now on, or I'm _so_ towel-whipping your ass!" Naruto grabbed a fluffy blue towel and twisted it quickly, forming an effective whip-weapon if needed.

Sasuke laughed silkily, turning to Naruto with a predatory glint in his coal-black eyes. "Oh, Naruto," He purred. "We're going to be in the shower together. You have no idea just how _nice_ I'm going to be to you!"


End file.
